battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Regia Marina
This page is under re-construction The Italian Armed Forces are the main forces for the Italian Territory in Lesser Germany. Due to the hostilities from the Italian Population, the German Government decided to form a puppet government for the population in order to try and fight for the German cause through propoganda. This would include allowing Italy to have it's own Army and Navy, with an air force under consideration from the Reichstag, but the Wehrmact and the SF retain a presence in the country. The Italian Territory consists of Northern Italy, with Venice being the capital. ---- Alliances/Enemys Allies *Sviatoslav Republic *Scarlet Empire *New Republic of the Pacific Non-Aggression Pacts/Treaty's *Israeli Navy Enemy's Important Members The leader of the navy reports to, and takes orders from Wilhelm Strasse of Germany *'Großadmiral Vkalt Reichenburg:' Application *What is your Gamecenter ID? *What is your RP name? *Do you have any mods (Answer places you in different fleet sections)? *What kind of ship will you bring to the Regia Marina? *How will you treat other members? You must fill out all questions or your application won't be accepted ---- Current Status Ground Forces Infantry Italian Soldier.jpg Italian Officer.jpg Armored Fighting Vehicles All tanks and vehicles MUST be made in BSC, meaning that you can't grab anything from the internet. NO loopholes. Anyone caught posting a vehicle not made in BSC will be given a warning, and occasionally a demotion (if the violator repeats offense multiple times) ---- Armored vehicles TANK.jpg|G-5 Main Battle Tank imagecrap.jpg|G-34 Light Tank G-15.jpg|G-15 Armored Jeep/Scout car Our Fleet Currently, our fleet is divided into two battle groups. The first battle group will primarily consist of Hansa ships and SWC ships. The battle group will be entirely Non-Hansa. Any member joining can create their own battle group. All ships will contain a mandatory RM-- prefix (For example, For a battleship, it will be named RMBS, or for a aircraft carrier, it will be RMAC). And although this is not mandatory, it is recommended to paint your ships red, green, and white, but it is fine having no color in your ships. ---- Battle Group A Idunno.jpg|Saruo-Class Cruiser I DUNNO.jpg|Roma-Class Battleship Weirdest carrier ever.jpg|Aquila-Class Aircraft Carrier Supabattleship.jpg|Littorio-Class Dreadnaught 1image1.jpg|Adua-Class Destroyer MISSILES.jpg|Perla-Class Missile Frigate image22.jpg|Sparviera-Class Überbattleship SMASH.jpg|Trento-Class Light Fortress FT.jpg|Palestro-Class Fleet Carrier ERRIUGRNEIDVUBEU.jpg|Aduce-Class Heavy Fortress imageFJWOEIFHOWDIFNNI.jpg|Glaucoma-Class Heavy Battleship SMASHCRASHimage.jpg|Archimedes-Class Heavy Battleship DOUBLE TROUBLE.jpg|Mirabello-Class Heavy Fortress SUPPORT.jpg|Sella-Class Support Vessel Smash crash bam.jpg|Folgore-Class Fortress ---- Battle Group B Aquilla-class fortress.jpg|Backbone of battle group B, Fortress Aquilla Sac.jpg|SAC SCS.jpg|SCS with remote control QHuAB.jpg|Quintuple-hull attack boat Ardent.jpg|RMS Ardent RMBS Devastator.jpg|RMBS Devastator, with 5000+ toughness ---- News Bulletin *'Missile Cruiser Operational' Our first missile launcher is operational and working! They will be placed primarily in Cruisers, Destroyers, and small ships. In the future, Battleships may be all be equipped with the new missile launchers! *'First 2040 gun salvaged from unknown shipwreck' Earlier today, Search team Osla had found a massive ship wreck containing a huge gun. The weapon is operational, and is now being mass-produced and used for our first Überbattleships. *'Unknown enemy fortress raised; parts used for fortress' A unknown and sunk fortress was found hidden in the Italian seabed, and was raised. The parts were counted up, and sent to mass-production. we managed to find huge missiles, and these ridiculously huge cannons, nicknamed "Devastators". *'Small One-Day War, Defeat, Threat from AIF and AFOH finally allows production of Top-Secret ships' Today, The Atarashimono Navy had attacked the AIF, and in turn, requested a bit of help. we lost the battle, as the Atarashimono navy retreated and AIF ships were swarming all over our fleet. We got away with minimal damage, but this is referred as the first Naval defeat in decades. The threat from the AIF and the AFOH already sparked ideas for a new ship. However, as the EAF called, our scientists are now trying to research on the Atarashimono navy, specifically their flying ships. A successful version will be days away. *'Attack on CGF, victory, AIF begins the mobilize ships against us' Yesterday, we attacked the CGF after a violent shift in power. we meet heavy resistance, but in the end, the Aduce-Class fortresses and a violent storm managed to sink more than two thirds of their fleet. As a fighting unit, the CGF no longer exists. However, as the attack was going on, the AIF was planning to stop this war. In case of a attack all top secret ships are now being churned out at a insane rate. *'Conversation for potential AIF invasion is picked up, all reserve, backup, converted ship is now in active service, ship count doubled' Our spies have picked up a conversation involving a potential invasion that might happen in the future. Right now, battle groups are patrolling by the dozen all around the Mediterranean Sea. If any AIF battle group has been spotted near Regia Marina ships, they will have the authority to engage. Due to the AIF threat, major cities and docks are in lockdown right now. Ships that are in reserve or in the backup divisions are now to be placed in the front lines, doubling ship count, in case of a AIF attack. All current personal in Germany right now are grounded and in overwatch right now. *'NAP found with AIF, civil war starts' Italy is in total civil war right now, after having a NAP for the longest time. Currently, all ships are used for bombarding rebel formations, but the rebels have the advantage over ground battles. We expect the "rebels" to win and take over soon. *'Power surge over AIF, Darin Fritz found to be murdered' Earlier this month, Darin Fritz was found to be murdered by a AIF citizen, and therefore, ships are now coming back into active service. Due to the Rebels winning the war, our new leader, Alonzo Marcolini is now the new offical leader of the Regia Marina. A attack on the AIF in revenge of Darin Fritz is expected to take hold some day or another. Naval Rooster Category:Nations/Navies